Only one night with you
by What the duck has been taken
Summary: My opinion about how Bulma and Vegeta got together. THERE IS NO SMUT! Review please!  DISCLAIMER- NONE OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!


**For prompt "233) After tonight" of the 500 prompts list. Also, this is my first DBZ story, so be gentle.**

**~Duckworth**

"Stupid woman!" Vegeta yelled, at the slamming door while moving his arm to keep it open. "You WILL answer me, and you WILL do as you are told!"

"Leave me alone you stupid monkey!" Bulma's eyes were wet with unshed tears, but she didn't want this Saiyan jerk to watch her cry. "I am not your slave!" Using strength she didn't know she had she pushes his arm away and slams the door in his face.

Vegeta stares at the door in front of him and punches it with all his might. He had seen the tears, and for some unexplainable reason there was a slight ache in his chest. He didn't like this feeling, so he was going to get rid of it by blasting the door of its hinges and demanding that blued haired woman answer him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She screeches, causing Vegeta to wince and cover his ears. He turns to her and sees her curled on her bed with a pillow on her lap in tears, but her eyes shining with anger and hate that the Saiyan prince was sure wasn't completely directed at him.

He crosses his arms over his chest and stares down at her, "Why are you so angry with me? I merely told you that I needed sustenance."

"GO AWAY VEGETA!"

"BULMA YOU WILL TELL ME WHY YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THIS RIGHT NOW!" She stared at him, temporarily startled. He almost sounded like he… cared. That was impossible, though. Had to be, right? He never cared for anyone except himself. Then again, she might as well ask.

"Vegeta…" She started, but when she looked in to his eyes, she just couldn't so she took the easier question, "Did you just… Call me by my name?"

How brightly her eyes were shining sickened him, but he realized he couldn't deny it. He can't very well admit it either. So he just nods before looking away from her. Bulma smiles a little, but it quickly falls again after she realizes she should probably answer his earlier question..

"He cheated on me." Vegeta's head snaps around and he narrows his eyes on her.

"What?"

"Yamcha cheated on me." Her eyes tear up again and she chokes back a sob. "I found out this morning." She sighs and tries to smile, but it's honestly a rather pathetic attempt. Vegeta walks towards the bed and Bulma backs away while he sits on the edge of the bed facing away from her.

"Then he is more worthless than I originally thought." Vegeta grumbles into his folded hands. Bulma's eyes open wide and she slaps him on the shoulder. She pulls her hand back quick, suddenly realizing what she had done while he turns and glares at her.

"What do you mean?" She asks quietly. He shakes his head and she leans forward, lightly touching his back on accident. Her pulse spikes and Vegeta's breath hitches at the sudden warmth. "Vegeta?" He spins around so that he's facing her and stares in to her eyes.

"It's his fault. Why are you upset?" She looks at the small space between them and wondering when the space between them shrunk. She shakes her head as Vegeta's body closes the gap. Looking up, she finds his face so close to hers that she can feel his breath.

"I don't know." She whispers.

"Then don't be upset." They close the final gap. Her lips are soft but determined, while his are fierce, prideful. He parts her lips with his tongue and they deepen the kiss. They fall back on to the mattress. Her hands trail up his spine while he presses against her. She pulls away for one moment and smiles.

"I think I'm falling for you."

Vegeta moves back and stares at her. He almost seems confused, so Bulma sits up and looks into his eyes. "What?" He asks, crossing his arms.

She runs a hand up his chest but her eyes aren't on him, "Only for tonight, if you want." Vegeta's face falls but he laughs it off.

"Sure. Only tonight." Bulma grins as she falls against his chest. As their lips meet again, they both secretly wish for more than this, but they'll never admit it.

For them, all the time after tonight is just one more thing they never want to face.

**What do you think? Yeah, I know. Be gentle when you REVIEW!**

**~Duckworth**


End file.
